1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer includes many electronic devices, such as hard disk drives and optical disk drives, which are installed in a computer enclosure. Typically, when an electronic device is installed or uninstalled, the operation is done in a narrow space in the computer enclosure, which is inconvenient and not fit for assembly lines.